Parent Applications
The noted parent '742 and '755 applications relate to internal combustion engine crankcase ventilation separators, particularly coalescers. Internal combustion engine crankcase ventilation separators are known in the prior art. One type of separator uses inertial impaction air-oil separation for removing oil particles from the crankcase blowby gas or aerosol by accelerating the blowby gas stream to high velocities through nozzles or orifices and directing same against an impactor, causing a sharp directional change effecting the oil separation. Another type of separator uses coalescence in a coalescing filter for removing oil droplets. The inventions of the parent '742 and '755 applications arose during continuing development efforts in the latter noted air-oil separation technology, namely removal of oil from the crankcase blowby gas stream by coalescence using a coalescing filter.
Present Application
The present disclosure arose during continuing development efforts in separating liquid from a fluid mixture, including the above noted technology, and including a rotating separator separating liquid from a fluid mixture, including air-oil and other liquid-fluid mixtures.
In one embodiment, the present disclosure provides a housing for an annular rotating separating filter element, which housing prevents separated liquid carryover.